Hitman: New Assassin
by VideogamewriterIV
Summary: After the events of Hitman: Absolution, Victoria decides to join the Agency, to Diana's worry. The new director of the Agency welcomes Victoria, and begins training her as a perfect assassin. However, Victoria finds herself turning into Agent 47, but after discovering her skill as an assassin, wonders if this is such a bad thing.
1. Chapter 1

Victoria held her necklace over the edge of the railing. This seemingly innocent and harmless body decoration more powerful to her than anything

else. Because of this necklace, she was a dangerous person. She should get rid of it, she should watch it break to pieces over the rocks below so she

could never again-

Footsteps. Victoria did not need to turn around to know who was behind her.

"Diana."

"Do what you need to do." Said Ms. Burnwood, placing her arms around Victoria's shoulders. Comforting her when Victoria needed it the most.

"It's completely your decision."

Victoria gazed upon the necklace, remembering all that had happened because of it. And remembering how she felt. When she had fought of a

dozen of Blake Dexter's military grade body guards, it had felt… unusual. Not bad, in fact quite the opposite, she had felt good, satisfied. Then she

thought of the pain and discomfort she had felt when she was not wearing the isotope.

She turned to Diana.

"Can I talk to him?"

"Who?"

"You know who." Said Victoria. Diana sighed.

"47 Wouldn't be the best person to talk to about this." Said Diana.

"He was never given the choice to do this."

Victoria turned her attention to the night sky. She had seen the worst in people in a few weeks. People had bred her to kill other people, she had

been treated like a lab rat by dozens of emotionless and pitiless doctors for years, then, when she saw a ray of hope in humanity in a Catholic

Church, it had been savagely taken away from her by evil men, afterwards she had been assaulted by Blake Dexter's son, and afterwards been

taunted and probed by doctors, who all told her of how she would be ripped apart, atom by atom and bred like some sort of sick clone.

47 was a result of these experiments, she had thought of him to be nothing more than a killer, but she realized something. 47 killed the men who

had done all of these things, he always killed men who had done horrible things, and with Diana back in the Agency, Victoria realized that she could

stop people like those who had made her life a nightmare.

Diana seemed to read her thoughts.

"You want to join the Agency, don't you?" Diana asked. Victoria nodded.

"Why?"

"Because I'll be able to bring down people who do nothing but hurt other people." Victoria said.

Diana sighed, Victoria had been bred to want to go for the kill, to be a perfect assassin. This was the assassin part of her speaking out. While she

had not wanted this, it was Victoria's decision.

"I can take you to the ICA Facility, they will show you what you will be doing before you enter." Diana said.

"Thank you." Said Victoria. Diana nodded, somewhat sadly, and left to go to bed. Though she turned back to speak to Victoria before she left.

"Victoria, are you sure you want to do this? You've seen what kind of a monster you'll turn into." Diana warned.

"He is not a monster." Said Victoria, defending the man who had done everything to ensure her safety.

Diana bowed her head and left in peace. Victoria looked to the construction site across the bay. For some indiscernible reason, she knew 47 was

there, watching her.

"You're not a monster." She said. She looked at her necklace, this time in a newer, more determined light. She turned on her heel and went to her

room.

* * *

Agent 47 allowed the sniper rifle to fall into a rest position. 47 had been trained in lip reading, he had a good idea of what Victoria and Diana's

conversation had been about. Judging by the look on Diana's face through the rifle's sight, he could tell that the two would be coming to the ICA

building. If that was the case… he needed to make an important phone call. Though Diana had been welcomed back into the Agency, she was not

the new director, and the new director was just as interested in Victoria as Ben Travis had been. 47 placed a finger on the phone in his ear before

speaking in an emotionless manner.

"Victoria will be at the ICA tomorrow, it appears." 47 said. A smooth, slightly accented voice responded.

"Your work is done there 47, get to the extraction point."

"Copy Mr. Nikolai."

* * *

Victoria and Diana reached the ICA HQ the following morning. The desk manager greeted them before Diana had time to explain why she was there.

"Mrs. Burnwood, you and her are expected in Room 189, 32th floor." She said in a business like manner.

"I did not recall calling ahead." Replied Diana. The desk manager only looked at her as if to say:

_"You already know how we know what you want."_

Victoria watched the exchange with nervousness. Diana briskly headed towards the elevators, Victoria following closely.

"What was that all about?" Victoria asked.

"They're eager for you to join up with them."

"How did they know-"

"47" Diana said.

When the doors opened they were greeted by four people.

Agent 47, being the only one Victoria knew by sight, and the other three Diana clearly knew.

The one in to the left was rather chubby, wore glasses, and had a file folder in his hand. The other was a woman, who was dressed rather… oddly.

She was wearing a dominatrix style outfit. The one in the very center was obviously the leader, he wore an all-black suit with a blue tie, straight

oiled hair, and a five o clock shadow. He spoke to Diana in a Russian accent.

"Greetings, Mrs. Burnwood." He said. His voice gave Victoria the chills.

"Director Nikolai Romanov." Diana Replied.


	2. Chapter 2: First Steps

you must be Victoria." He said. His tone and facial expression were cheerful, and friendly, but there was something about him that put Victoria on edge, though she did not know why.

Nikolai extended his hand, which Victoria shook nervously.

"I was not aware you were expecting us." Diana said crossly.

"The Agency has eyes and ears everywhere. You should know that well Diana." Nikolai replied, Diana subconsciously rubbed the spot where 47 had shot her with a non-fatal bullet.

"Come now, let me give you a tour." Nikolai said, inviting them into the elevator. However, the elevator was not quite big enough for all of them.

"No more space… Johnathan, take the stairs." Nikolai said to the fat man with the folder.

"But sir-"

"Don't make me tell you twice." Nikolai said. His eyes narrowing on the physically weaker man. Johnathan whimpered, and left, brushing against Victoria.

"Sorry." He said to her.

"Take us down." Nikolai ordered. The woman dressed in the PVC suit pushed three buttons, causing them to go down in the building. Victoria's stomach lurched, she hated elevators. As she stumbled a bit, Victoria faced 47, who had not done a thing since they had gotten on the elevator.

"Hello." She said to him. He nodded. But otherwise remained silent. Victoria couldn't help but worry that she may end up like 47, a silent, emotionless seemingly soulless human. Though as she had learned in the orphanage, God gave all people souls. Victoria wondered what had happened to 47's soul.

Victoria snuck a glance at the dominatrix style woman, she was reasonably tall, pale skin, long dark hair that was covered by a nun's veil, well-toned and muscular. She had a small amount of make-up under her right eye, and an Agency tattoo on her arm. She was both sexy and terrifying.

After what felt like an eternity in the elevator, they came to a halt. When the doors opened, they were greeted by a dimly lit corridor, with doors on either side of them, a fork in the hallway was visible about 30 yards from where the group stood. Nikolai led them through the corridor, explaining what they were seeing.

"This hallway is where most of our Agents sleep, at the end of this hallway is a fork, to the right, our command and communication center, to the left, the training rooms. Why don't we head to the Command center first?" He said.

Leading them to through the hall. As they walked, Victoria noted the sleeping quarters of the rooms, each door had a large glass window, so an outsider good gaze inside. In some of the rooms, the agents were like 47, only different races, in others, agents looked more like the woman in the elevator.

The hall was very quiet, the clicking of the woman's and Diana's heels on the hard tiled floor resonated through the walls. But as they neared the command center, the sounds of machines and computers became apparent.

The center was a large octagon, in the very center, a platform for the director was elevated above ground. Large computers were on the wall, some displayed world maps, graphs, or pictures of people.

"Quite impressive isn't it? Johnathan, I see you made it in time." Said Nikolai, referring to the fat man who Nikolai had forced from the elevator. Johnathan nodded, he was panting slightly from running down the stairs.

"Take over from here, show Victoria here her ward, and training room.'

"Yes sir!"

"47, come with me." Nikolai left them, turning to walk through another hallway in the octagon shaped room. Johnathan led Diana, Victoria, and the Saint back the way they came.

"You're still working for Romanov after all this time, Johnny?" Diana asked. Johnathan nodded.

"Oh yes Mrs. Burnwood he gave me this job when I needed it the most." He said.

"He hurts you." Diana said.

"Don't be such a softie Diana." Said the dominatrix woman.

"Romanov only disciplines Johnny."

"That is your opinion, Sophia." Replied Diana. Sophia smiled at Diana's sarcastic retort, she leaned over to Victoria and whispered into her ear, although it was clear she meant for Diana to her it as well.

"Don't listen to her, whatever she says will you nowhere in this business kid." She said. Victoria only nodded.

"Follow me and you'll be both rich and deadly." Sophia said, this time in a true whisper, her smooth voice sounded… seductive to Victoria. Johnathan led them to a shooting range, targets made of paper and wood moved at quick speed, the training room also had several treadmills, weight lifting areas, and weapons racks. Some of the stations were being used by members of the Agency.

"Let me show you something." Sophia said to Victoria. Victoria nodded and followed Sophia to the shooting range.

"I can handle her from here." Said Sophia to Johnathan.

"I think I should be with you two." Protested Diana.

"Nonsense, if she is going to be in the Agency, she must learn independence." Replied Sophia.

"She hasn't joined you yet." Said Diana.

"No really, I'll be fine." Victoria said, speaking up for the first time. Diana looked crestfallen, she nodded, and sulked away. Johnathan followed.

"She is in Ward 43 Sophia." He called. Sophia nodded. She was happy that Victoria was trying at last to get some space from Burnwood, and Mr. Romanov would be even more pleased…

* * *

"I'm losing her." Diana said, sadly.

"Cheer up, it's not like she was forced to do this." Johnathan said, trying to comfort Diana as they walked from the training rooms.

"She is going to be a killer after all." Diana said. "Maybe not." "If she hangs around women like Sophia, you know that's not true at all."

* * *

The target was punctured by several bullets with perfect accuracy from Sophia's twin one handed machine pistols. Sophia smiled as the target was utterly obliterated by her gunfire. Victoria watched with a mix between horror and eagerness. She hated guns… but another part of her loved them, and knew how to use them.

"Wanna try?" Asked Sophia, handing Victoria one of the pistols.

"I don't know…"

"Come on, this IS what you wanted…" Sophia stated.

Victoria sighed, she accepted the pistol. And aimed at the target. The gun felt natural in her hand. As if she had used I her whole life. Victoria aimed down the sights of the gun, and fired.

At first, her shots at the target ten yards way were inaccurate, but after a few short bursts of ammo, she was a pro, hitting her target perfectly in the head or chest. Even when the target moved quickly, or was joined by another one, she hit a bulls eye.

Sophia whistled at the young girls accuracy. She had been doing this since she was twelve, and in a few minutes, Victoria, who had never handled a pistol like this was shooting better than herself. Her genetic make-up and cells were enhanced, she was born to do this. Sophia smiled. After a few more hours of training, Sophia led Victoria to her ward.

"When you're just beginning, you don't get all that many accessories." Sophia explained as Victoria looked at her room. It was small, with only a bed, dresser, and a door to the bathroom. Though it was more than Victoria had ever had to herself.

"The closet has your uniform for training and everything, Diana will be here to give you your schedule in a little while." Sophia finished. "Good night, I'll see you in the morning."

"Thank you." Victoria said. Sophia nodded and left. Shortly after, Diana arrived with a folder. She had a reluctant look on her face.

"This is your schedule, you are expected to follow it. I'll be here to assist you." Diana said.

"Victoria, are you sure this is what you want? It's not to late too-"

"I'm sure Diana." Victoria said. Diana nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow. Here, this bag has your nightclothes." Diana said, she left quickly.

Victoria sighed, she turned the light off in the room, and got ready for bed. She took off her clothes and put on the light blue nightie she always wore to sleep. As she laid in bed, she was careful to tuck her necklace in her nightie so it would not slip off and chaff her during the night.

She had known that Diana would probably oppose her doing this, but she hoped that Diana would accept the fact that she wanted to do this. She did not want to be a damsel in distress anymore, she did not want to sit back and watch horrid people do what they like to other people and get away with it because of their money, the Agency gave Victoria a chance to change that.

She laid down and closed her eyes, something told her she was going to need her rest for tomorrow.


End file.
